


Distraction, NC-17

by kalawen



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Dark!Merlin, M/M, hot sexy wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalawen/pseuds/kalawen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the KMM prompt:</p><p>Arthur/Merlin, non-con, Dark Merlin AU</p><p>When Merlin comes to Camelot, his original plan is to kill Arthur and use his magic to take his place. When he meets him, though, he realises what a waste that would be and instead of killing him, imprisons him in the dungeon to be his fuck-toy.</p><p>WARNINGS: NON CON, Bondage, Mind Control, D/s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction, NC-17

  
  
  
**Entry tags:**|   
[merlin](http://kalawen.dreamwidth.org/tag/merlin), [merlin/arthur](http://kalawen.dreamwidth.org/tag/merlin/arthur), [top!merlin](http://kalawen.dreamwidth.org/tag/top%21merlin)  
  
---|---  
Distraction, NC-17  
From the KMM prompt:

[  
Arthur/Merlin, non-con, Dark Merlin AU](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/12301.html?thread=10202637#t10202637)

When Merlin comes to Camelot, his original plan is to kill Arthur and use his magic to take his place. When he meets him, though, he realises what a waste that would be and instead of killing him, imprisons him in the dungeon to be his fuck-toy.

WARNINGS: NON CON, Bondage, Mind Control, D/s

Merlin finds council meetings the most boring part of his new role as Crown Prince, so he makes sure he has his entertainment ready. On the days when he is confined to the discussion table he leaves Arthur standing tied to the whipping post, with his legs spread and the wooden phallus stretching his hole.

It doesn't take much magic at all to start it moving, fucking into Arthur, as Merlin leans back in his chair and enjoys the sights and sounds playing out inside his mind. To start with Arthur is silent, obviously trying to maintain control, but it doesn't take long for him to start moaning as the toy strokes inside him.

Most of the time Merlin leaves him hanging, using him at random through the day, whenever a council member settles in for a long, boring speech. By the time Merlin returns to his play-room in the dungeon, Arthur's desperate to climax, to gain some release after a day of teasing. It only takes a couple of strokes of Merlin's cock inside him to have him screaming as he comes. Sometimes he's so wound up that by the time Merlin's finished fucking him, slowly stroking into him to draw out the pleasure, Arthur has come again.

Some days, though, Merlin is in a generous mood or Arthur has been very good. Then Merlin will make sure Arthur climaxes every time he chooses to play with him. By the end of the day, his naked body will be shaking and decorated with his come, not another drop left in him. Merlin will stand behind him, admiring the view, stroking his own cock until he completes the picture, Arthur covered back and front with the evidence of Merlin's control.

Then Merlin will gently untie him and wipe him down with a damp cloth, and pull him over to the bed. These are the nights that Merlin will sleep with Arthur held tightly in his arms, looking forward to the day when he will rule in Albion, and Arthur can take his rightful place in his bed and at his feet.


End file.
